fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaia's Adventures:Her Life Ep.3
ThCAA4HZZY.jpg|This is embarrassing! ThCA4S5MIV.jpg|Wanna play? ThCADFB57O.jpg|GET READY MOKA! ThCA6FO23T.jpg|whats not to like? Kokoa shuzen by paintpink-d567dab.jpg|NOT ONLY AM I POWERFUL IM HOT! ThCAA4HZZY.jpg ThCA4S5MIV.jpg ThCADFB57O.jpg ThCA6FO23T.jpg Kokoa shuzen by paintpink-d567dab.jpg ThCAA4HZZY.jpg|Im cheerleading so what?|linktext=Kaia wearing her cheerleading outfit ThCA4S5MIV.jpg|Wanna play?|linktext=Kaia in her bikini outfit ThCA6FO23T.jpg|Whats not to like?|linktext=Kaia with her cutie pie look on Last episode:Kaia had a new teacher whos really not who he says he is.he injects Kaia with a fluid that controls people! Kaia survived and so did her friends but.....what will happen next? Episode 3 The little monster? When Kaia got to school she got alot of stares from the boys. Kaia's hair was shorter and she was wearing a cheerleading outfit. The top was white with a red turtle neck and the bottom was split showing more of her upper chest and it had small red lines.In the center there was an opening in the form of a heart that was red. Kasha:Hey Kaia! Kasha said running up behind her. Did you here there was a new student today? Kaia shook her head. Kasha:The only thing anybody knows about her is that shes a girl and her last name is shuzen Kaia:That means another member from my family is coming here and is possibly a shinso. Kasha:Yea thats why im telling you this.For all we know she could be stronger than you me and Marine combined. When Kasha said for all we know she could be stronger than you me and Marine combined Kaia got seriously worried. Kaia:Yea having another monster thats the strongest person in the district and could turn out to be a horrible person is bad. Marine:Hey Muffintops! (LOL MOMENT) Kasha:MUFFINTOPS? WHERE DID THAT COME FROM? Marine:Sorry force of habit, my mom is making me go shopping to buy her clothes after school. -_- Bell:RING RING RING! The three girls walked to class. When everybody got settled the teacher motioned for somebody to come in. It was a girl, she had green eyes(exact same as kaia's) Flaming orange in small ponytails that only went down to her ears, she was small, her skin was pale, and she didn't even look 14 or at least 13. Teacher:Class this is- The teacher was interrupted when the girl ran over by kaia and shouted KAIA KAIA KAIA, in a happy tone. As soon as she got close to kaia she leaped off the ground pulling her arms around kaia's neck, sending them both to the ground. (At least the chair wasn't damaged. LOL) Girl:OH ONE CHAN I MISSED YOU! The girl snuggled in kaia's chest. Everybody:ONE-CHAN!!!!!?????? Girl:Oh sorry about that everyone, im Okami Shuzen IM 10! Me and my imouto ARE KYUUKETSUKI'S! (Yea thats right I know some japanese.) Everybody:WHAT YOUR VAMPIRES? Teacher:Very funny Okami but vampires dont exist now will you please- Okami:They do exist! Okami opened up her mouth revealing fangs,she did the same to Kaia revealing ones bigger than Okami's,not to big but big enough. Not only was everyone shocked by that they were even more when Okami said Will someone let me drink their blood? A boy walked over to her and said i'll let you try and suck my blood only because I know you and Kaia are wearing fake fangs. Okami:Fine but sense you got an attitude ill drink a little more than im supposed too. The boy rolled his eyes and bended down pulling his shirt revealing his neck to her, and she put her teeth on his neck. The boy smirked at how Okami hesitated to bite him at first but at the last moment when he was going to get back up, she sunk her teeth in his neck. Okami let the blood go down her throat, it was bitter but good. The boy stumbled on his but holding his neck in the process. Everybody stared at the bite marks he had on his neck,mostly the blood that was streaming down it. Everyone then looked at Kaia examining her to see if she is a blood sucker like Okami. Kaia grabbed Okamiand ran out of the room with her leaving people to come out in the hallway looking both ways to try and find them, and people in the room ready to spread rumors after class. Kaia brought Okami to the girls bathroom. Kaia:I DONT CARE IF YOU ARE MY SISTER YOU DONT GO BITING PEOPLE IF YOUR A REAL SUPERNATURAL SHINSO VAMPIRE! Okami:Ok Ok I hear you but im not a shinso vampire, im a ss-class vampire. Kaia:Whats an ss? Okami:An ss is a level higher than normal s-class vampires but not as strong as shinso vampires.As a ss vampire I have few qualities of a shinso though, strength and healing. Okami:Infact, there were only 5 ss vampires that defeated previous shinso vampires,in vampire history that is. Kaia:Wow.That right there just explained all your brains. Okami:You know the only reason im here is because of our mom. Kaia:what? Mom sent you here? Okami:Yea but they weren't gonna let me in here until i proved that im as smart as an 8th grader. Kaia:Wow im Impressed. Okami:Yeah,lets get back to class now. Kaia:Right.Were probably going to have tons of homework though. Kaia and Okami walked back to class only to find everybody staring at them and giving scared looks, especially the boy who got his blood drained, not only that there was a guy that had a uniform and a hat saying monster police. The teacher pointed to the two girls. Teacher:Thats them, the two vampires. Okami and Kaia:Uh Oh. They quickly turned around seeing three more monster police, students ran and stood by the door to witness how they could possibly get out. Kaia and Okami: Vampire maneuver! they said as they jumped in the air and flipped all the way towards the door and left with monster police alredy running after them.(They flipped the same way moka flipped over a crowd in rosario + vampire capu 2 in episode 1.) Kaia:Lets go to my house! Okami:Right! When they got back to their house they knocked on the door and their mother opened it. They saw the headmaster of their school sitting on the couch. Kaia:HEADMASTER WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? Headmaster:Your mother asked me to come, im a monster as well you know. Headmaster:She has asked me to seal your powers Kaia. Kokoa:Sorry but to make sure no monster police or practiclly anybody comes after you girls, your powers and Okami's will be sealed. Okami:But mother you know a rosario cant be taken off by its owner, what if somebody does come after us and we wont be able to protect ourselves? Kokoa:Thats a very good question which we will figure out later but for now you need a rosario girls. Kokoa got up revealing a golden cross with a red ruby in the middle with a black choker. She put the choker around Kaia's neck and then attached the rosario to its choker. as she transformed into her human form, Bats swarmed around her,which her hair turned maroon, her eyes turned blue, she grew an inch bigger,and her skin got less pale. Kokoa then took out another black choker which was much smaller than Kaia's but the right size for Okami, she took out a cross that was silver with a pink ruby in the middle and attached it to the choker. Okami's transformationwas was very different than Kaia's. She started to glow, her hair turned dark magenta, Her eyes turned purple, she grew two inches, and her skin got less pale.She looked 12 and Kaia looked 15. They actually looked very human. The only two things they have in their human form is their fangs and their able to use their strength. Headmaster:Well girls ill be on my way I must convince the monster police that your ordainary humans. The girls waved goodbye and their mother told them to stay home for the rest of the day. Kaia went to her room and Kokoa led Okami to one of their guest rooms which now became her room. Inside Okami's room their was a desk with pens, markers, pencils, colored pencils, and crayons, A bed with three pillows A drawer with a huge teddy bear on it, 5 boxes of clothes, a small box of jewelry, and a closet. Okami:Thanks mom! Kokoa nodded and went to her room and closed Okami's door. Okami started arranging things she put clothes in the drawer and once it was full she put the two boxes of clothes and hung them in her closet. She put her jewelry on the drawer with the box, and placed the bear on her bed, placed the markers, colored pencils, crayons, and pencils in a neatly designed cup, changed into her pj's brushe dher teeth and went to sleep, cuddling her bear and holding it tightly. AND THERE IT IS THE SPECIAL EPISODE WHICH WAS KINDA LONGER THEN THE FIRST TWO. HOPE YOU LIKED IT:)